This invention relates to a collapsible movable cart which is adapted to support a removable storage container of file folders or a storage box in which various miscellaneous items and/or materials are to be stored.
The movable cart of the present invention is readily folded into a compact form having a narrow lateral profile which permits the cart to be stored away when not in use and to be fully assembled simply by folding open the cart into its fully open position when needed. The cart is designed for supporting a storage container which is removably mounted into or upon the cart. Since the movable cart must support a storage container it must be sized commensurate with the size of the container so as to adequately support the container when it is loaded with file folders or storage items. Accordingly, the dimensions of the removable container dictate the size and dimensions of the cart which, in turn, has heretofore restricted the placement and location of the cart to areas where space is plentiful and the presence of a movable cart will be acceptable from an aesthetic viewpoint.
The movable cart of the present invention is foldable into a folded or collapsed position which forms a compact geometry having a very narrow lateral profile. In the collapsed position the cart can readily be stored away and will not occupy much space. When needed, the cart can be effortlessly unfolded into a fully open position. In the fully open position the cart will structurally support a storage container full of files or other items. No tools or other means are needed to fold up the cart into the folded position or to unfold the cart back into the fully open position.
The movable cart of the present invention, in general, comprises a collapsible frame which is readily folded up into a closed position having a narrow lateral profile and folded open back into the fully open position when needed. The frame comprises support members for supporting a removable storage container, with each support member having a pair of legs extending from opposite ends thereof, a side arm extending between two of the legs on opposite lateral sides of the frame for securing said frame in the unfolded open position with the support members physically spaced apart to support said removable storage container when mounted thereon, said side arms having hinges for folding said arms about a common plane lying substantially in parallel with each support member and a tray interconnecting the legs of the frame for forming a level platform adjacent the bottom end of the cart, with the tray being foldable into substantially the same common plane into which the side arms fold so that upon folding said arms and tray, said cart collapses into the closed position with each of said support members being drawn together into close proximity relative to one another.